


Back To Jotunheim

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson: Partners In Crime And Brothers In Arms [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Loki (Marvel), Ice, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kidnapped, Kinda, Magic, Seidr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Loki has a plan to get revenge on Odin. All he needs is to trick Laufey into a corner and force the king to go with the option that best suits Loki





	Back To Jotunheim

When Odin asked Loki if he would return to Jotunheim to speak to Laufey with new negotiations, Loki was perfectly ready to accept.

After all, it was the least suspicious way to go back to Jotunheim and speak with Laufey without anyone questing his motivations after he had made a show of not wanting to be a bargaining chip between the two realms.

“I see you’ve returned,” Laufey said when Loki stepped into the throne room, decked out in gold and green armor, adorned with his horned helmet. 

“Odin brings new terms for negotiations,” Loki replied, lifting his head to look up at the king who towered far above him. “But that’s not why I’ve returned.”

“Oh?” Laufey asked.

“Indeed,” Loki replied, getting to his feet. “You are enraged, I presume, with Odin for stealing your son?”

Laufey narrowed his crimson eyes. “Yes,” he said slowly.

“What a coincidence.” Loki grinned, green eyes glinting. “Because I am enraged at being lied to and used.”

Laufey lifted his chin. “What do you propose?”

“With the right way inside and the element of surprise,” Loki began to explain. “Your warriors could  _ rip  _ Asgard apart.”

“But we have no way inside,” Laufey explained. “Not to mention, Odin’s  _ watcher- _ .”

“Has been dealt with,” Loki assured with a smile. “He cannot see where I am, nor can he see into Jotunheim.”

Laufey leaned back in his throne, raising an eyebrow. “Clever. So we are free to plan without his interference?”

“Correct.”

Laufey was silent for a moment. “What if I wish no harm on Asgard?” he asked. “What if I merely wish to have my son and heir back?”

Loki had been prepared for that potential outcome. “Then I will leave,” Loki began calmly. “But I will not return to Asgard. I will hide myself from Heimdall’s gaze. The last place Odin will know I have been is here.”

“You will bring war down on Jotunheim,” Laufey said.

“Yes.”

The king narrowed his eyes. “I see,” he finally muttered. “You want a war and you have ensured that you will get it.”

“Yes,” Loki replied with a grin, clasping his hands behind his back. “I will get my war, Laufey. The only difference between the two options is what role I take within it. I will either stand on the front line of the battlefield or I will hide away and watch as Asgard’s forces  _ decimate  _ your own.”

“Clearly. What do you get out of it? Odin destroying Jotunheim?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Loki asked with a grin.

Realization flicked over Laufey’s face. “You want to rule Jotunheim.”

Loki grinned. “So what say you, King Laufey?” he demanded. “What choice will you make? Catch Odin off guard or allow his troops to  _ destroy  _ your realm?”

Laufey was silent for a long time. “You believe you have me in a corner, Loki Laufeyson. You believe you have placed me in a position where I can only choose option one or two.”

Loki fought the urge to frown. He hadn’t miscalculated. He  _ couldn’t  _ have. He  _ was  _ going to get what he wanted and no one could stop him.

“Well?” he demanded, fear and impatience leaking into his tone. “What do you choose?”

“If Odin wishes to bring his army here, then let him,” Laufey decided. “I will go with your second option but  _ not  _ in the way you wish.”

Laufey stood and Loki swore collorfully as he was grabbed by two midgardian sized Frost Giants to forced him to his knees and clipped a collar around his throat.

The moment it clicked together, he screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt the collar restrict his seidr. It felt like someone had dipped him in liquid fire. Weakened from the sudden restriction on his magic, Loki was crumpled to the floor of the throne room, gasping shallowly as he was released and Laufey came near to tower over him.

“Odin will come, just as you predicted,” he said calmly. “But for now, you should rest. I will not let you get away so soon.”

A moment later, a cool wave of ice washed over Loki’s body before he blacked out.


End file.
